


Just Hanging Out

by heeroluva



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bestiality, But They Make it Fit, Dick Too Big to Fit, Forced to Have Sex With Monster to Stop a Massacre, Human Sacrifice, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Raped by Monsters, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting rapist's cock grows larger inside victim, Stomach Bulge, Victim doesn't enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: All the street rats know to make themselves scarce during Choosing Day, and that’s exactly what Red’s done, found himself a nice little hideaway deep within the Old City. Or so he thinks.





	Just Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



> I really loved the suggestions you had for this fandom and hope you enjoy it!

All the street rats know to make themselves scarce during Choosing Day, and that’s exactly what Red’s done, found himself a nice little hideaway deep within the Old City. Or so he thinks.

Red wakes confused, shouts as he’s lifted, something forcing his arms and legs tight against his chest as the world spins. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s in a net, that this place had been a conveniently placed trap, and he’d fallen for it.

“Looks like we’ve caught ourselves a rat, boys,” one of the Feds says as he reaches out to still the spinning net. A hand reaches through, wrenching Red’s head back, causing him to snarl at the bright light that shines on his face. “Heh, you’re a feisty one. Am sure the Wolf will break you of that attitude. Kind of scrawny, but he’s old enough. Get him prepared.”

Before Red can protest he feels a sharp sting and the world goes black.

When Red wakes up again, he’s disoriented, feels the chill of a breeze against skin that most certainly shouldn’t be bare. Eyes snapping open, he finds himself still in a net, but completely naked and this time to his horror he’s being lowered down into the wilds of the jungles outside of the City’s walls.

Voices filter down from above Red, and his blood runs cold at what he hears.

“Did you see last year’s sacrifice when she returned this morning? Never seen anyone so pregnant in my life, looked like she was about to burst. Wonder if she’ll have pups?”

“Can’t imagine what else they’d be, but we’ll never find out. Not with how fast the royals get to them.”

“Please, pull me back up,” Red shouts, not too proud to beg.

The men above laugh, and the wench doesn’t stop. “Too late for that now, boy. We’ll be seeing you again in a year.”

Red wants to shout, but the closer he gets to the green ground beneath him, the greater his terror. Everyone grew up with the stories, the great Wolf that protected their City from the monsters that lived beyond the walls of their City, that left them be in exchange for one virgin sacrifice each year. Each year that sacrifice is returned pregnant and whisked away into the palace, never to be seen again. Once it was a great honor to be the chosen, but now the City has too many mouths to feed, and what’s one less street rat to the people in power.

When Red hits the ground, the net falling away from him, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been beyond the safety of the walls of the City. Only the ridiculously wealthy can afford the protection fees. Rising to his feet, Red shivers as he glances around. Behind him the thick metal wall rises hundreds of feet into the air, and before him stand trees even taller, the sun’s rays barely able to penetrate the space between.

There’s a strange silence that doesn’t feel right, and the hairs on Red’s body stand on end as his eyes strain to see past the foliage in the dim light. A twig snaps, and before Red can consider his actions he’s running. He has no destination in mind other than away. Even knowing that there is no place safe, no escape for him, he can’t help but try.

Red can hear movement behind, but he doesn’t turn, can’t risk it, not with the roots that seem to spring up out of nowhere and threaten to trip him. He’s good at running, has built up quite the stamina for it as a street rat, having never been caught by the Feds in all his sixteen years until today. As such when he begins to tire, he realizes that this has all been a game, or maybe the plan all along, to tire him out, because he’s certain the Wolf could have caught him ages ago had he wanted, sure that he’d felt the creature’s hot breath on his back.

When a massive grey paw darts out, tripping him, Red goes down hard, skidding along the mossy ground. Trying to scramble away, Red finds himself trapped into a the hollow formed by the large roots of a tree as he pants, his brain trying to process what he’s seeing.

Wolf’s grey head is nearly as big as Red is, and he closes his eyes, flinching away when the creature moves closer, pressing between his thighs.

“A male this time,” Wolf’s deep voice rumbles, nose pressing against Red’s soft cock. “How delightful. It’s been ages. Now tell me your name.”

Red swallows thickly, but remains silent, frozen with terror like a rabbit, hoping that if he doesn’t move he won’t be seen, even though it’s far too late for that. He’s already in the predator’s maw.

“Heh, a stubborn one. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Red yells as sharp teeth close over his legs, dragging him out of his hollow. When he’s dropped, he tries to scramble away again, but a weight against his legs stops him. He tries to twist, tries to get away, but in doing so catches something large and red growing between the huge Wolf’s powerful legs.

Struggling anew, Red tries to pull his leg free, even tugs at his fur, but the Wolf does not budge, seems amused if anything.

“You’ve got spirit, I’ll give you that.” A huge paw presses against Red’s shoulders pressing his face into the ground while the Wolf’s nose presses between his thighs forcing him up onto his knees, exposing his round ass.

“Please, no,” Red begs as a huge tongue laps at his sensitive flesh, as he’s held open and exposed with no hope of getting away. “Please, you’ll kill me.”

The rumbling laugh that vibrates through Red’s prone form is anything but kind. “That’s what they all say, but they quickly learn otherwise. I’m not completely without kindness. I’ll make you the same offer I’ve made the others, but know that no one has ever taken me up on it. I’ll let you go, but if I do—”

“Yes, anything!” Red exclaims hope rising.

“—I’ll raze your City to the ground, kill every last man, woman, and child. I’ll bathe in their blood while you watch.” The Wolf pauses as he lets the words sink in. “Anything?” he repeats.

Red sobs suddenly, knowing that he can’t do that, can’t be the one to cause that. “Please fuck me,” he whispers barely audible.

“What was that?” the Wolf asks.

“Please fuck me!” Red shouts.

The Wolf chuckles cruelly as he steps over Red, and Red doesn’t move as he feels the wet slide of his monstrous cock against his bare back. It’s won’t fit. It can’t fit.

Lowering his muzzle to Red’s ear, the Wolf whispers, “Never forget that it was you who asked for this.”

Red closes his eyes, trying to block out his shame as he feels the pointed tip of that that massive cock poke against his asshole. His ass is wet and sticky with the Wolf’s saliva, and even as slick as the massive cock already is, Red knows it won’t be enough.

Biting at his fist, when the Wolf begins to push, Red tries to convince himself that it can’t be that bad right, because each year the sacrifice returns. But it is that bad, because slowly but surely the Wolf manages to wedge more and more of his cock into Red’s too tight ass. He tries not to cry, tries to keep quiet, but as the painful stretch and burn becomes too much bear, he can’t help the whimpers that escape him. The flood gates open after that, crying at the pain at the unfairness of it.

Progress seems to stop abruptly, and the Wolf makes an happy sound, grumbling about “smaller pelvises”.

The cock inside of Red seems to shrink suddenly, not much, just enough that it no longer seems to be stuck, and the Wolf punches forward, driving the air from Red’s lungs as he’s filled so suddenly. When he can draw breath again he cries out from the agony of it as he’s filled so impossibly. With trembling hands he presses himself up, and somehow that’s worse, the angle change allowing the massive cock to sink deeper.

Letting his head fall forward, his red hair nearly brushing the ground, he cries out again when he see the state of his stomach, the way it bulges slightly larger with each thrust of Wolf’s hips. It’s not possible, not possible, but yet it’s happening.

The Wolf snarls suddenly and thrusts forward even harder than before, the force of it sending Red sprawling, arms giving out at the onslaught. The base of the Wolf’s cock is thicker than the rest of it, and he’s trying to force it in, but it won’t fit, it can’t! “Please, stop. It won’t fit!”

The Wolf gives an unhappy snort, continuing to grind against Red until finally realizing it’s a losing fight… for the moment at least.

It’s the strangest sensation, but Red can feel Wolf’s cock shrinking again, just small enough that it can finally pop in fully, and that’s the worst because Red can feel his cock begin to harden against his will, his body betraying him.

The Wolf holds for a moment, and then begins to fuck him hard, pulling that thick knot at the base of his cock out before shoving it back in again. Just when Red is certain that things can’t get any worse, he feels the cock in him beginning to grow, slowly expanding inside of him, his asshole burning each time the growing knot forces itself in and out. Red’s certain he’s going to break, that’s something is going to give, isn’t sure how it hasn’t happened yet actually, but there certainly has to be a limit for the amount of abuse that he can take.

The Wolf bottoms out in him again, panting hard as he crouches down over Red, covered him completely, and his cock balloons even larger before he howls, and Red howls in response as he’s filled by a scorching flood, as his stomach swells from the amount of cum the Wolf is pumping into him.

Red lays there aching, ass stuffed full, face and body streaked with dirt and blood, and lets the world fade away. He’s not sure how much time passes before he’s pulled out of his daze when the Wolf finally rises. Red hisses as he’s jostled as the massive cock shifts within him, as Wolf throws his leg over him and tries to walk away.

“Wait!” Red shouts as he’s quite literally dragged along by the Wolf’s cock, much too large to escape him even hanging off the ground by it as he is, his hands clawing ineffectively at the ground.

“Do keep struggling, if you’d like the fun to start again. I like them feisty. Now relax, I like to keep my pet close at hand. Never know when the urge will strike you.”

Red freezes instantly at the implication, that this is his life now. Tears stream down his face, his battered insides aching as he sways with each step the giant Wolf takes.


End file.
